1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle antitheft device for preventing theft of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional vehicle antitheft device, a setting switch is set in an alert state, and when a door opening is detected with a signal from a sensor, a control device in an image transmission system judges that an abnormality has occurred based on the signal from the sensor, and it reports data indicating the occurrence of the abnormality, an image signal from a camera 4 and a voice signal collected by a microphone to a reporting destination such as a security company etc. stored in a reporting destination table via a radio communications unit (JP 11-328545 A, pages 2 to 3, FIG. 1, for example).
However, in the above-mentioned conventional vehicle antitheft device, it was necessary to enter into a contract with the security company etc. who serve as the reporting destination for reporting the abnormality, thereby being necessary to pay an expensive contract fee.